


humiliating deviance

by jovialmaverick



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, a lil intro i guess, should i continue??, starting off lightly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jovialmaverick/pseuds/jovialmaverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the outsider teases corvo about having sexual urges</p>
<p>m/m is probably gonna happen if other chapters are requested</p>
            </blockquote>





	humiliating deviance

The open air was his throne, his movements abundant with ethereal grace that only a god could hold. His feet refused to touch hard ground as if it wasn't worthy. Obsidian eyes captured the attention of any that he had Marked. Their pathetic awe was especially enjoyable; even qualifying as the most entertaining part of any first engagement he had with them.

"My dear Corvo," His monotonous voice began. It held the smallest tinge of wit, maybe even a scrap of amusement as he looked over the Lord Protector in the same manner that he had each and every time he brought him to his primary plane of existence. Of course he existed anywhere and everywhere all at once, but the Void was highly preferable.

"I never thought you one to find solace in the mundane." Arms crossed over his chest, a teasing smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. Knowingness was more evident in his tone than it was on his face. The response he received was a blank, faintly hostile stare.

"Make this easier on the both of us and put away the act. You know exactly what I'm speaking of." The Outsider was now smiling without shame. Corvo, though, had turned away, face partially hidden by his hair, collar removing all chances of seeing his entire expression.

"I am a human." His voice was painfully quiet, especially in the thick Void air. The Outsider raised a brow as his head lolled to the side. His dead eyes scanned over Corvo skeptically. He _was_ human, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t special. He wouldn’t be spared from The Outsider’s daunting tendencies.

“You’re worth much more than your peers.” The subject shifted with his response. He had to keep it on track. “How do you feel whenever you retire back to your quarters? Surely frustrated, seeing as how you can dismiss Emily and the amalgam of troubles you face just by the touch of your own hand.” The floating figure’s voice was smooth and airy, eyes now narrowed. Corvo’s cheeks flushed and he felt great satisfaction just from that silent response.


End file.
